Ciel P x Reader: The Images after Death
by Laharl101
Summary: Turmoil and Destruction still lurks around every corner. With Ciel being a demon, more and more disaster befalls. I do not own you the image or any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji. Rated T just in case.
1. Death

**Hello Minna :3 This is the sequel to my first Ciel x Reader fanfic, The images of Death. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as the first!**

**Ciel: The author does not own you or any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

You ran down the dark streets of the deserted village,which now stood as a training ground for the eyes narrowed as you searched for your target. All around you ran the other death god trainees in your class, each holding a weapon different from the other. Some gave you scowls or spat in front of your path as they passed by. You see...you were different, you weren't like any of them. You were human. A mere mortal that was chosen by the Death God of all death gods to be 'immortal'.

"Look, it's 'her' again..." Around you the murmurs started, you kept a straight face and waltzed past them. Immediately spotting the target dummies that the seniors have put up.

"And this makes 50!" You slashed open the dummy, hay pouring out of it slowly. A loud beeping sound echoed throughout the village. Every trainee stopped in their tracks and started heading back. You turned around as well, feeling the soft breeze of the night pass by, before starting to head back as well.

"The results are now out, when I call your name stand up and I shall recite your results." William T. Spears, the man that had brought you to their realm, announced, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Sharp yellow eyes carefully reading each letter on the paper. He cleared his throat before starting, your heart thumping inside your chest.

"Ronald Knox, Speed: 89, Strength: 98, Mental Stability: 98...Overall score: 285." The emerald-eyed man that stood up reached for his paper, a smile knowingly crossed upon his face.

"_ _," The whole room fell in silence as you stood up,"Speed: 96, Strength: 88, Mental Stability: 86...Overall score: 270." You walked over to the front slowly, reaching for the test results with shaky hands.

"Thank you..." You clutched the paper in your hands and walked back to your seat, hopping over a fellow trainee's foot that had attempted to trip you, much to his disappointment.

"You did great _, don't think about it too much. It was better than last time." Ronald patted your back comfortingly, his smile smaller than before.

"Y-Yeah...Thanks, Ronald. You did well this time as usual." You smiled back at him ever so faintly.

"Thanks, but I've still got a long way to go to match you're speed!" He chuckled.

"Thanks..." You settled back on your seat, not minding the stares that seemed to bore holes on your back.

_But if I want to be able to protect Ciel...I'm nothing! _You balled your fists tightly, fighting back tears that threatened to fall any minute. William continued to recite the scores and afterwards, the class bid farewell to the 5 who failed.

"Harsh world...ain't it?" Ronald leaned on the door's frame, watching as the other 5 trainees trudged their weapons down the road.

_Yes...because the world isn't itself without it's hardships and pain..._

"For today I shall be assigning you a temporary partner for the final exam, _ and Ronald: Group A, Satoshi and Ryuu in Group B, Miyami and Rina: Group C..." The reaper in front of you continued speaking before handing out the victim's info. It read:

Name: Elli Weller

Age: 16 years old

Info: Lives on apple street beside the local bakery, she lives with a childhood friend and family. She owns a shop which sells novelties and crafts.

Reason of Death: Mass Murder

Date of Death: August 4

You read the info on the paper again and again, chills running down your spine. Sure you've practiced tons of times, but those were with unfeeling dummies, the ones that couldn't scream and howl in pain even if they wanted to. The paper wrinkled under your strong grip, and worried green eyes looked over at you. You glanced over at the picture, taking in every detail it could give.

_Her face...she...looks so happy...How could I ever take away the dreams, the remaining hope that she has? When I was given a second chance? How..._

"Hey...You okay?" Ronald placed a hand on your shoulder, you glanced over at him with uncertainty in your eyes.

"I...I guess...Thanks for the concern...shall we go?" You turned around and walked, the warmth of Ronald's hands leaving your shoulder as you did.

"She talks all big but could she really do it? I mean she's a human too right? Could she handle her hands being smeared by the blood of her own kin?" Ronald's head jerked over towards the sound, his eyes narrowing as he spotted two girls whispering into each other's ear. He bit his lip and took a step forward, but the determination in your voice as you spoke brought him back to his senses.

"Ronald! Leave them be...if..if it's for 'his' sake...I will not fail. No matter what!" You spoke, turning around once to glance at the blonde before walking out of the 'reaper realm' and into the busy streets.

"You never do fail to amuse me..._" Ronald followed soon after. He knew that the strength you have was because of this 'his' person, so precious that you'd do anything for him. Even sacrifice your own humanity, the thread that kept you sane. Everything...for that person, and he'd do anything in his power to support a fragile flower drifting in the wind.

_August 4 _

Your body shook as the clock struck midnight, the bells clanging together in rhythm. The sounds of fire crackling and horrible screaming filled you with the memories of the past, the smell of the burnt corpses wafted in the air. What a truly horrible sight it was and you were to be a part of it.

"No...NOO! Give her back! Give her back!" The woman, who'm you've recognized as Elli, screamed her pleas as the men took a barely alive woman from the flames.

"Shu'ddup!" A gunshot echoed throughout the empty streets and Elli's body crippled to the ground.

"No...I'm..." The men scurried off as people filled the streets. A hand patted your shoulder.

"Better get this done quick..." You gave a short nod as you and Ronald dropped down onto the pavement. Reluctantly bringing your scythe up, her pitiful eyes filling your conscience as you brought it down, sinking into her back and her wails filled your ears.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." You mumbled as the records made it's way to your scythe, her dim and lifeless eyes closing sounds of fire dying and horrible screaming all around filled you with the memories of the past, the smell of the burnt corpses and a memory of a lonely soul in the air. What a truly horrible sight it was and you have become a part of it. Of the beautiful end that people call 'death'.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Kidnapped

**Hello again :D Chapter 2, sorry for being short guys! **

**Ciel: The author does not own you or any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

You rolled over to the other side of the bed, your eyes fluttering open as you heard the sound of tea pouring into a porcelain cup. You propped yourself up and looked around the room, the light flooding from the windows.

"A dream?" You scratched your eyes before looking at a nonchalant demon butler, pouring tea like he does everyday.

"Have you awoken?" His eyes remained at his work as you nodded slowly. Looking at the corner the room where a certain blue haired demon usually stood in the morning.

"Where's Ciel?" You asked as you took a sip of tea that Sebastian had handed you.

"The young master is in his quarters. You are allowed to enter after you finish your morning tea." His deep red eyes stared at you with great intensity as you finished.

"Then, I shall see you later. Sebastian." You stuck out your tongue playfully at him in which he returned with a smirk before bowing, his raven hair covering his eyes.

"Understood, have a _pleasant _day." You sighed as you rapped on Ciel's door.

_Pleasant...I've to admit that every day...ever since 'that' fateful day. I've never been this happy in my entire life. Even though he is as cold as ever...a demon in fact! But Ciel is still Ciel no matter what happens, and as long as I have my soul, I'll never forget this feeling...Ever. _You smiled to yourself as you heard his voice, allowing you to enter.

"Good Morning, Ciel." You poked a head into the room, your eyes settling on his gentle form as his chest heaved up and down to his slow breathing, his red eyes looking up into the ceiling above.

"You're usually up at this time,care to tell me what happened?" You sat down next to him, setting your hand on his own, in which he gladly took. The bed dipped as he pulled you beside him.

"Angry villagers have been up all night..." His breath trickled down your neck as he spoke, your hand gripping his tightly.

"I see..." You looked up, averting your gaze from his.

"And I suppose Sebastian has done his job well?" You nodded.

"Go and prepare, we'll be leaving for town today." He sat up, pulling you up as well.

"I see, then I'll be going," You turned around to leave, "Oh and Ciel..." His brow raised at you questioningly, "I forgot this..." He was about to speak before you leaned in closer to him and brushed your lips on his. You pulled back to see a smirk forming on the demon's lips.

"I still can't believe that you would still want to have this kind of relationship with a demon."

"Because your Ciel, and Ciel is Ciel no matter what!" You giggled as you left the room, leaving the young demon alone. His smirk dropped into a frown and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the door of his room.

"Something...is making me uneasy..." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his brows furrowed as if deep in thought.

_~Ciel's dream~_

_"_, get back here I tell you! _!" He shouted out furiously, his eyes glowing a menacing pink. You turned around to face him, your scythe held tightly in your hand.  
_

_"Who are you? Get away! I don't even know you!" You shouted back. Ciel took a step back, his red eyes burning with rage. Your form moving farther and farther away from sight.  
_

_~End of dream~_

_=meanwhile...= _

You stepped into the tub, relishing in the relaxing feeling the warm water gave. Bubbles rising and popping as soon as you touched them. You hummed a tune as you bathed, your hands gently spreading the soap in slow circular motions before rinsing. You stepped out of the tub and put on a _(fave color)_ knee length dress, a pair of boots and a beret with the same color as your dress to finish up the look.

A knock on the door made you turn around slightly, you moved toward the door, a smile graced your features before it disappeared as quickly as it formed, a searing pain at the back of your neck before everything went black. In your moment of distress you notice two men, one with inexplicable long hair and another covered in a long black cloak. The maniac laugh filled your ears as you dropped to the floor, your vision blurred as you were taken into the darkness.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Encounter

"Hmm...so this is the little demon's girl? I pity her...having to have a relationship with that spoiled little 'd make a beautiful corpse though, I presume." A raspy chuckle resounded in the kept your eyes closed even after your consciousness returned. Your ears picking up the ongoing conversation of two men.

"You're a sick twisted man." You heard another voice scoff at the man.

"Why thank you very much." Thoughts wandered through your mind as the conversation continued, but your thoughts ceased when a long finger poked at your heart, then dragged it to your stomach. You opened your eye a glint, which didn't go unnoticed by the strange man. You tried to escape but your arms and legs were fastened onto the huge coffin underneath you. A chuckle came from the man in front and a scoff from the man in the darkness.

"Shall we start?" The man revealed a long scythe. Your eyes widened as a familiar energy emitted from the weapon.

"That's-"

"A death Scythe, correct! What a knowledgable little reaper you are." He chuckled as his long white hair brushed upon your cheek.

"Who are you?" You struggled underneath him as he brought the scythe closer to him.

"Who am I? I am a simple undertaker from London. And I am here for your soul, _ _."

**~0~ **

Ciel paced back and forth across the room. His face scrunched up as his patience grew thinner. His cane making a soft clicking sound on the wooden floor, while Sebastian's blood red eyes gazed upon his young master's beyond irritated form.

"What is taking her so long?" Ciel burst through the bathroom door, Sebastian following close behind him. His eyes glowed a menacing pink as he was welcomed by a coffin standing in front of a mirror,where a note was stuck on it's back. Ciel immediately made his way to the coffin and tore the paper off of the coffin.

_"Do you like my surprise Earl? Don't worry about the little lady, she'll be comfortable here in my hands, rest assured. She'll forget all her problems by the time you see her again...everything~ Make sure to send a post card on your trip to the university." _Was written in squiggly hand-writing, that the earl had to squint his eyes hard to understand it.

"University? I am not going to any university. What-" In that moment Sebastian held out a metal plate, an envelope with the Queen's stamp keeping it enclosed. Ciel's demon eyes gazed at the older demon, his fingers slowly reaching out for the letter. With a flick of Sebastian's finger the letter opened, allowing the demon earl to read it's content.

_"To my Dear Demon Hound,_

_It is of great concern to me of why my nephew has not yet returned after a transfer from his Red Dorm to Violet. It would be of great pleasure if you would investigate what has happened to him. As it seems that this is not the first. Please head out to Weston College near the River Thames.  
_

_Your's truly,  
_

_The Queen"  
_

Ciel bit his lower lip in annoyance and in curiosity, how did the Queen know of his demonhood? Surely it would not be Sebastian...Someone else was pulling the strings from behind and he has yet to find out. He gazed into the demon butler's eyes and went out quietly, dropping the letter to the floor._  
_

"Sebastian, pack my bags. We're going...To Weston College."

"Yes, my Lord."

You opened your eyes to find yourself basking in the sun's glow, wincing as pain surged through your body. You touched the scar on your chest. You don't remember how you got it but Undertaker, the man kind enough to wait over you at the clinic said you got it after falling down a steep set of stairs along with your friend, Jim Mcken, at a cathedral you visited. Your fingers grazed against your damaged skin before jolting up to a loud frantic knock on the door.

"_! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" You heard Jim's voice from behind the door making you get out of bed in a panic, hurrying as you took out your uniform from the huge cabinet, like all cabinets in the red dorm, on your left. Tripping as you struggled to put on a sock.

"I'm counting up to 10. If you don't get ready I'm going to lock you in there until dinner!" You groaned as Jim started counting slowly, you reached for your hairbrush and brushed your _h/l_ hair before running out the room just in time for Jim to stop counting. You pulled on the blonde's arm and dashed towards the gates of Weston College. In the dark corner of the corridor a certain Undertaker chuckled in a raspy voice, his long black fingernails put up to his chin.

"_ _, Jim Macken...They truly are masterpieces above masterpieces. I must find more specimens to toy with..." He walked deeper into the darkness, his footsteps echoing as thoughts of what was yet to come thrilled him.

"Sebastian, you are to do as I say and act on my orders. Understood?" The Faustian sign on Ciel's eyes glowed brightly as he told the butler his order. In return the sign on Sebastian's hand glowed as well. A discontented look on his face. The horses' neighs and it's feet tapping on hard asphalt filled the air.

"Yes, my Lord." The carriage stopped in front of the huge gates. Ciel's red eyes reverted to blue, an illusion covering his red demon eyes, a smirk grazing his young features. He stepped out of the carriage while Sebastian followed suit, wearing a fake smile and a teacher's disguise, as he brought the young demon's baggage.

"Hurry Jim! Don't lag behind!"

"I know _! But you're just too fast!" Ciel's ears perked up to the sound of your voice, but the sound of the blonde's made the illusion falter for a moment. His eyes set upon you and the blonde and in an instant he walked over to you as you waited for a panting Jim.

"_..." He said firmly as he held your wrist tight.

"Hmm? Oh, may I help you?" Your voice sounded innocent, the way it should've been before that day.

"You're coming with us." He pulled you gruffly and in an instant the blonde held onto your other hand.

"I'm sorry, but we're kind of late for class. So if you will excuse us." Jim pulled you back to his side, but Ciel pulled you back to his once again in an irritated manner.

"Y-Yeah...Jim's right. Sorry, but I don't even know you so..." You slipped out of the navy haired boy, taking advantage of his shocked state. Just as he was about to retort, Sebastian leaned into his ear.

"Young Master...The _ you have encountered is merely a husk...Her soul is gone." Ciel's eyes widened, reverting to it's red tint, clenching his fists tight.

_She'll forget everything...everything~ _The words replayed in his mind he thought.

_Darn that Undertaker...He'll regret this...He'll regret everything! _The bell tolled for the last time, and his ears were filled with your content laughter as you entered the building just in time.

As you and Jim walked back to class you heard a loud commotion from outside the gates. You turned to Jim and sent him a questioning look, in which he returned with a shrug and urged you to check.

"I wonder what's going on?" You asked the blonde as you both approached the crowd and stood on your toes, trying to get a better look on what caused the crowd. From afar you could hear a familiar voice complaining about a number of unfortunate events that had occurred to him that day. Jim looked at you then to the center of the crowd, he was a bit taller than you which made it easier for him to see.

"Boring...It's just a red head on sugar high and a freaky glasses guy, come on _. We're gonna be late." Jim held your hand and tried to tug you away despite your protests and constant flailing of hands.

"What did you call me brat?!" The red head clenched his sharp teeth together and took long strides to get to where you and Jim stood, as he got closer to Jim his eyes showed pure confusion.

"Ha? I'm pretty sure you're dead...Hmmm...Let me check this-" He said in a mere whisper, taking out a leather bound book and flipped through the pages. Behind him stood a man in a suit, his eyes staring straight at you.

"Um...May we help you?" You decided to talk and you instantly got the red head's attention.

"_! Finally found you! I thought there'd be no chance of finding you after getting sucked into that warp hole!" He held your hands tight and his eyes shined brightly.

"Um...You have the wrong person, I don't really know any of you! Um, Bye!" You took your hands away from his and pulled Jim into the school building, silently praying that the red head would not follow you.

"Hey! _! Get back here! It's me, Grell! Jeez that girl!" Grell stomped his feet angrily on the ground.

"There must be some reason for her to forget us, and I am sure it concerns the supposedly dead Alois Trancy aka Jim. Died during the ball he himself has arranged, by the transformed Ciel Phantomhive." William sniffed the air and let out a breath of disgust."I could smell those two demons running about. Have your eyes open, Grell. This is not the real world...This is...something else, something supernatural is unfolding before our very eyes. And it is not the work of an angel nor is it of a demon's..." Grell placed a hand on his hip, turning around to face William.

"You're not suggesting-"

"It is a mere theory, think nothing of it." William looked up into the darkening skies above, his eyes gleaming brightly.

~o~o~o~o~o~ 

You stopped walking and leaned on the wall next to your class, slowly hugging yourself as you felt yourself tremble.

_"Who are they? I feel like I know them...but at the same time don't...what is going on? I don't even know myself anymore...First Ciel...then them?!" _Jim looked at you worriedly, his blue eyes watching you closely.

However...

Deep in the shadows...a pair of gleaming green eyes watched the scene unfold before him, a chain of maniac laughter filling the dark empty halls. Oh how fun it was for him to be..._him._


End file.
